Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector assembly for connecting pipes. More particularly, it relates to a connector assembly for connecting pipes that further improves airtightness, by using a grip member having a pair of sharp portions.
Background Art
Generally, pipe connecting tools are used to connect various types of pipes that are constructed in the field of architecture and civil engineering.
Further, as a technique related to such a pipe connecting tool, there is Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1196158, published Nov. 1, 2012, hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”, which was filed and registered by the applicant of the present invention.
According to the description of Patent Document 1, a configuration is disclosed in which a large diameter portion is formed in an end portion of a connector socket, and an O-ring and a stopper grip ring are housed inside the large diameter portion.
An operation of Patent Document 1 is as follows. When a pipe for piping enters a connector socket, a stopper grip ring and an O-ring are disposed on an outer circumferential surface of the pipe. Thereafter, when an outer side of the large diameter portion is urged toward a central direction of the connector, the sharp portion of the stopper grip ring bites into the outer circumferential surface of the pipe to bind the pipe and the connector socket so as not to be separated from each other. Also, the O-ring is crimped to maintain airtightness between the pipe and the connector socket.
The above-described stopper grip ring 10 will be described in more detail with reference to accompanying FIGS. 1 to 3. Accompanying FIGS. 1 to 3 are a perspective views, an exploded view and a cross-sectional view for explaining the stopper grip ring in the conventional pipe connector.
After the material is provided in a linear shape as illustrated in FIG. 2, the stopper grip ring 10 is formed into a ring shape through a bending work process.
When examining the linear material, in the stopper grip ring 10, an O-ring support edge 12 and a stopper edge 13 are bent on both sides of an outer circumferential edge 11. The outer circumferential edge 11 is formed with both end portions 11a, 11b. 
The O-ring support edge 12 is formed with an entry guiding edge 12a at one end portion and an insertion edge 12b at the other end portion. When the linear material is bent into a ring shape, the insertion edge 12b and entry guiding side 12a are superimposed with each other, and the O-ring support edge 12 forms a circle. The O-ring support edge 12 protects the O-ring when laying the pipe. The O-ring protection will be described in more detail. The stopper edge 13 and the O-ring are spaced apart from each other so as not to directly abut against each other, thereby preventing the O-ring from being distorted into a certain shape, and preventing the O-ring from being damaged by the stopper edge 13.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, the stopper edge 13 is bent so that an angle formed between the outer circumferential edge 11 and the stopper edge 13 becomes an acute angle. Meanwhile, the inner side of the stopper edge 13 is formed with an erased portion 13c by being ground, and thus, a sharp portion 13b is formed on the corner of the stopper edge 13. Also, the stopper edge 13 is formed with a slit 13a, and the sharp portion 13b is divided into a multiple sections by the slit 13a. 
However, in the above-described conventionally known stopper grip ring 10, the following problems are pointed out.
The above-described stopper grip ring 10 is formed in a ring shape by bending a linear material. Since the O-ring support edge 12 is bent as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3, when bending the linear material, the O-ring support edge 12 becomes a cause of making the bending difficult. In particular, although the O-ring support edge 12 should be shaped round like a finished product of the stopper grip ring 10, there is a problem of being distorted or deformed in a certain form. That is, since the above-described stopper grip ring 10 is hard to bend the O-ring support edge 12, there is a problem of a decrease in productivity. Also, the above-described stopper grip ring 10 has a problem in which a lot defective products occur during production.
Moreover, the sharp portions 13b grinds the erased portion 13c in a state in which the stopper edge 13 is bent at an acute angle, and it is necessary to pay attention to prevent the grinding blade from interfering with the outer circumferential edge 11. That is, a careful attention should be paid to the stopper grip ring 10 in forming the sharp portion 13b, and thus, there is a problem of a decline on productivity.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for solving these problems.